


The Not So Evil Toilet

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathrooms, Big Brothers, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Half-Siblings, Happy, Help, Little Sisters, Love, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 05, Protective Siblings, Rewrite, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus helps with the toilet that she thinks is evil.
Relationships: Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	The Not So Evil Toilet

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wanted to do one with just Gus and Jenny in it with him being a helping big brother.

Gus knew that his sister Jenny wanted to use the big potty. However, when she'd fallen in the first day she hadn't wanted to go near it again. Jenny's daddy, his uncle Michael had accidentally left the toilet seat up; Jenny had fallen in. After that it had been a no go on the big toilet. Jenny hadn't even wanted to go into the bathroom. Bath time had become a screaming match for his mommies and Jenny fighting not to have to get one. He knew that Michael hadn't meant to leave it up. He'd accidentally done it to his mommies before too. However, Jenny were terrified of it. 

Being the big brother knowing that his sister couldn't keep being scared he took it on his self to help. Jenny had said she needed to go potty, but his daddies, her uncles were outside at the moment. They were bringing in the things from the car since they'd all just gotten home. Gus had picked his sister up taking her to the bathroom that was inside his daddies bedroom. 

"I don't want to go in here." Jenny said sniffing putting her head against her brother's body to hide it. 

"Jenny, I promise you that nothing is going to hurt you in here." Gus said rubbing her back like he'd seen the adults do to comfort her. They also did it to him at times when he was upset or didn't feel good. "I'm your big brother and I will protect you. I will tell you a story tonight if you would at least try the toilet. I'll help you." He said knowing that she loved when he told her stories.

Jenny looked up at Gus with big eyes knowing he'd never lied to her as long as she'd understood he was her big brother. He'd never let her get hurt or in trouble. When she'd accidentally broken the coffee mug a few days ago he'd taken the blame. Their mommies hadn't done anything besides tell him to be more careful before getting it up though. She wanted to be a big girl like him when he used the potty. 

"Will you tell me a story while I use it and stay here?" Jenny asked looking at Gus then over at the toilet she'd dubbed the monster. 

"Sure I will." Gus said giving her a big smile.

He lead her over to the toilet making sure that the seat was down. Gus got the small stepper that was there for when Jenny was to reach the toilet. He helped her sit on it before he held her hand facing the other direction to let her do what she needed to do. He started telling her a story about a princess named Jenny which had her smiling. He told how there was a mean monster that wouldn't let anyone pass over to the beautiful island full of amazing animals. 

The monster guarded the entrance to the kingdom. He told how one day a beautiful princess named Jenny walked up to the entrance wanting to go inside. The monster said no at first, but Jenny wasn't going to give up. She asked the monster why he didn't want anyone to get into the beautiful kingdom. His reply had been because he wasn't allowed past the other bridge his self since he was considered a monster. Princess Jenny took it on herself to make friends with him talking to him. She went there every day to see him for days and weeks until finally one day she asked if she could go in the kingdom again. 

He was hesitant at first, but she then said she wanted to take her handsome friend with her. She said that he wasn't a monster just because he was different. She thought he was beautiful and a wonderful friend. He had never seen the other side because he'd been rejected by the one who had been king once. Just because he'd been unlike the other beautiful animals he couldn't go in. Jenny said that she would take him there and if anyone tried stopping them she would make them see how wonderful her friend was. 

Jenny and her friend, who she had given the name Freedom to, walked over the bridge where they were met by other animals. The animals were scared at first, but it didn't take much to convince them that Freedom was a friend not a monster. Jenny became their princess and her brother got to come live there as well. Freedom became their castle companion since he no longer had to guard the gate to keep others out as punishment for being a monster. 

"The end." Gus said turning to see if Jenny was done with her business.

"I loved that story Gus. You need to be an Otter one day and write books." Jenny said even though Gus knew she meant author. 

"I always write them down in the book that daddy Justin gave me. I draw pictures sometimes to go with them. You want to help me with it this time?" Gus asked helping her down and to the sink.

"I'd love to help, but I don't want to mess the book up since I not a good drawer." Jenny said as she washed her hands.

"It's okay sis, you won't mess the book up I promise." Gus replied waiting for Jenny to finish before he gave her a big hug lifting her up. "You used the potty like I said you could." He smiled which got a giggle and hug from Jenny back.

"Thank you, big bwother." Jenny said happy that she had finally slayed her on monster in a way. "Nothing got me and it wasn't as scary as I thought. I still don't like when I have to go number two. That hurts sometimes." She said biting on her bottom lip.

Gus agreed as they walked to their room so he could write the story down and Jenny could draw pictures. He'd draw some as well, but he would put her's in with his. He loved his little sister and was glad that she had finally been able to use the potty. He couldn't wait to tell their mommies and daddies alike. He knew they'd be happy, his mommy had said she'd been happy the day he had finally learned to use the bathroom by his self. 

Jenny had needed help, but he'd always be there to help her out. He was her protector and he'd do anything for her to keep her safe and happy. When his daddies came in the house he'd tell them so they could tell their mommies that he'd gotten his sister to go to the bathroom finally. He knew that they would be so happy for his sister. He wouldn't mind if he had to tell stories to her for a while when she went as long as she wasn't scared any more. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
